Zoe and Max
by Casualty3000
Summary: A one shot about Zoe and Max


Zoe woke up on her day off and smiled as today she was seeing Linda a friend she hadn't seen since she left to go to Liverpool last year. She got dressed and put her make up on when she got a text from her boyfriend Max.

_to Zoe_

_From Max _

_Hey babe got the day off wanna hang out xxx_

_Love Max xxxx_

Zoe smiled at the text and she thought about the reply she could put, she was scared she'd pick the wrong choice, she followed what her head was saying and text back.

_to Max_

_From Zoe_

_Love too xxx_

Zoe thought hard about that text then decided it would be a good idea to cancel Linda, obviously she couldn't tell her the real reason why she cancelled on her so she came up with an lie instead hoping Linda would buy it.

_to Linda_

_From Zoe_

_Sorry hun can't meet up today been called into work xxx_

Zoe waited for a text back and a few minutes later Linda replied. Zoe looked at the reply and smiled.

_to Zoe_

_From Linda_

_Ok Zo that's fine xxx_

Zoe smiles and got into her flash purple sports car and drove to Max's house where she picked him up and they went to the park. Both Max and Zoe were smiling and gigging together. The ice cream shop opened and Max left Zoe to by her a chocolate ice cream. Zoe smiled when he came back with chocolate ice cream for her and vanilla for himself.

"Thank you", Zoe replied.

Zoe and Max ice cream and went to the shop to buy lunch for a picnic. They both brought a sandwich, packet of crisps, chicken bites, a yoghurt, chocolate, biscuits, apples and some cokes and water. Once they paid they walked back into the park and kissed then lit a cigarette.

"Love you", Zoe said.

"Love you more", Max replied.

They kissed one more time and then they decided it was lunch time. They put their cigarettes out and started to eat lunch. They kept gigging with each other. Zoe knew Connie wouldn't be needing her mainly because Connie doesn't like her, Zoe doesn't really like Connie either. Max got a phone call so he went to answer it and on the end of the phone was his step sister Robyn, she was telling him what his been missing in the ED on his day off but he didn't care because he was spending it with Zoe whether Connie likes it or not. He ended the call and then kissed Zoe and they then hugged.

"Wanna come back to mine", Zoe asked.

"Yeah", Max replied.

Zoe drove them back to here's and they went upstairs to Zoe's bedroom where they cuddled and kissed each other and then ended up having sex. After the sex Zoe went to the toilet first and then Max did. Once Max had gone Zoe cleaned her room up a little and picked up the picture that had fell off her bedside table. It was a picture of her and Linda. Zoe stared at it for a while wondering if she had made the right choice choosing Max over Linda. Thousands of thoughts filled her head as she closed her eyes. Max came back in and found Zoe upset.

"Zoe", Max said as he looked at the picture.

"That's Linda", Zoe replied.

"Did she pass away", Max asked.

"No she had to move away to Liverpool, I was going to meet up with her but then you text and I then cancelled on her and I really miss her", Zoe replied as she started to cry.

"Hey don't cry", Max said hugging her.

Zoe cried on Max as he comforted her looking at the picture, he thought he recognised Linda but he couldn't think where from and it was beginning too annoy him because he just couldn't think. Once Zoe had dried her tears they both got dressed and then Max decided to as Zoe where he thinks he recognises Linda from.

"Your friend Linda I think I recognise her", Max said.

"She trained Robyn in the ED, in other words got Robyn the job", Zoe said.

"She must be an amazing nurse", Max said.

"She's an amazing person too", Zoe said smiling.

Zoe drove Max home, they went the long way so they could spend more time together. Once they arrived Zoe parked outside his house and they hugged and kissed before he went inside. Just as Max was about to get out of the car he turned back round and said something too Zoe.

"If you ever arrange to meet Linda again, don't cancel on her meet her she seems a really good friend to you Zoe Hanna", Max said.

Zoe smiled as Max got out and went into his house. She drove back home and gave Linda a call but she didn't answer. Zoe sighed wandering what would have been different if she had met Linda instead of Max. Zoe's phone rung and it was Linda. Zoe took a deep breath and had a conversation with her and then smiled. As soon as Linda had to go, Zoe got a text from Max.

_to Zoe_

_From Max _

_Love you princess xx_

Zoe smiled at her phone, she didn't text back too soon as she was cooking her dinner so as soon as her dinner was cooked she then text Max back.

_to Max_

_From Zoe_

_Aww love you more xxxxxx_

Zoe went to bed and she thought about Max knowing he was thinking about her. After all these years she knew Max was the right man for her no matter what.


End file.
